


No More Cold (only you)

by Xiumurder



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, anda sunwoo doesnt talk, juyeon Is mentioned, must protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Chanhee was laughing, smiling, glowing. Changmin wished he could stop time right there.Or, the one where Chanhee finally tells Changmin how he feels.





	No More Cold (only you)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE BOYZ HELP (sorry if there's any mistakes, english isn't my first language)

There he was. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking as stunning as always. He was talking to someone but Changmin couldn't care less, his eyes were just on the boy.

Chanhee was laughing, smiling, glowing. Changmin wished he could stop time right there.

Chanhee looked at him and they made eye contact for a second but Changmin quickly looked away.

He grabbed a glass - the typical plastic red cup - from a near table and went to the kitchen - no, he wasn't trying to get Chanhee's attention, he just wants a drink -.

He notices that the older boy is talking to some boy, he looks familiar but Changmin can't say who he is - Hyunjin? Hyunjae? -. He's not jealous, he doesn't have a reason to be.

Chanhee let that very clear. Them kissing was just "a mistake" and "it shouldn't have happened". 

Changmin hasn't talked to him in three weeks and even though he's angry - sad, disappointed, whatever - he still likes Chanhee.

Changmin's pouring himself something - he isn't sure what it is and it's not like he'll drink it anyways, he just wants to look cool - when someone taps his shoulder. 

He turns around - wishing it's not Chanhee - and sees Sunwoo - behind him, Chanhee's looking at them -.

He's about to ask Sunwoo what he wants but the younger grabs his hand and drags him somewhere.

Changmin doesn't notice Chanhee staring at him as he leaves.

•••

Changmin wants to go. He doesn't like parties at all and he doesn't like seeing drunk Chanhee being a flirt.

He hates it. The loud music, the drunk people, the weird chick that's flirting with him, he hates how she "seductively" touches his arm. And all he can think about it's that her hands aren't as soft as Chanhee's.

He sees someone standing in front of them and when he looks up, Changmin sees the boy he's been thinking about the whole night. Choi Chanhee is standing there, looking upset.

He doesn't say anything, he just grabs Changmin's wrist and pulls him outside.

Chanhee doesn't talk until they're sitting in the swings in front of the (Juyeon's?) house.

"She was flirting with you" Chanhee announces.

"I know" Changmin answers.

"It was bothering me"

"It was bothering seeing you flirt with everyone in the house, yet I didn't pulled you away" he covers his mouth, regretting his sudden outburst.

They keep quiet for a while until Chanhee speaks up again.

"What are we doing?"

"Sitting on the swings? Talking?" Changmin answers, confused "I don't know, dying of hypothermia?"

"What are we actually doing?!" Chanhee snaps "We kissed! I kissed you and you kissed me back!"

Oh, that.

"Yeah, and then you said that it was a mistake!" Changmin yelled.

"God, i like you so much" the older whispered.

Hold your horses.

"What?" Changmin lets a high pitched scream scape "You like me?"

Chanhee nods, hiding his head in his hands.

"Like, you like me like me?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" He questions "Cause if you're joking, I'm gonna cry"

Chanhee stands up and Changmin thinks he might leave but the boy just stands in front of him, looking dead serious. He leans down and Changmin's heart is beating so fast that he thinks he might die.

"I like you" Chanhee whispers again, before kissing him.

Changmin's in shock, but he responds quite quickly.

And they're kissing (again). 

Changmin grabs him by the hips and sits Chanhee on his lap. And the older wraps his hands on Changmin's neck and plays with his hair.

Changmin isn't so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> nyukyu and sunhak are officially my favorite ships


End file.
